


The Babysitting of TJ Hammond

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [8]
Category: Marvel, Political Animals
Genre: Caregivers: Steve Sam Bruce Nat Thor Phil Pepper, Diapers, Gen, Little Bucky, Little Peter, Little Pietro, Little TJ, Little Wanda, Littles Are Known, bottles, changing, little clint, potty training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve knows the president. He’s not sure why he agreed to babysit the President’s little though
Series: The Avenger Babies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295945
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had several months of wanting to write TJ Hammond as a little. I just decided to go for it.

Bucky didn’t think it was fair that daddy had agreed to look after a kid he’d never met. Not that Bucky didn’t _like_ other Littles. He just got shy. 

Sure, daddy was Captain America so of course he knew president Hammond but why did he agree to look after the president’s son?? Daddy, Bucky and his two little brothers had been talking about this for seven days. Mrs. Hammond had called Daddy Steve and asked him to look after TJ for a few weeks. She said he needed to be protected and he needed a caregiver who had time. So daddy said yes. 

Daddy also said that he was certain Bucky would have fun. TJ was around his age.   
  
Bucky wasn’t so sure. He liked Tony because Tony was his little brother of course. He was starting to accept that Scottie was a part of their family and he even liked him. Yeah, he had to admit it had taken awhile.  


But now...now there would be a _**new**_ little in the tower that nobody knew! Bucky just wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. And the fact that that new little would be staying at THEIR apartment! It was a good thing they had a bigger apartment now. When Tony was big a few months ago, he’d designed a bigger place for them so that Sam and Steve each had a big bedroom and also that the nursery was big enough for three cribs. 

Now, however, there was a fourth crib set up and a fourth dresser full of TJ’s things. Bucky had dared to peek into it the other day. It had diapers and onesies just like his did. 

Not only was TJ Hammond a Little, but Daddy said he was also like Bucky in the fact that his brain didn’t work right.  


Hydra had made Bucky’s brain wrong but TJ had done it to himself. He had taken lots of yucky drugs and hurt his brain. Daddy said he’d been a little before he did that but TJ had been with some bad people when he had big days. 

He had to have lots of big days too because his mommy and daddy were in the White House. So now he had to have lots of little days to let his brain heal a bit and his mommy and daddy didn’t have time to look after him that much. 

Bucky sat up in his crib. “Daddy!” He called. He picked up alligator and put his paci back in his mouth. 

Daddy came into the nursery with a big smile on his face. “Hey Buckaroo. Did you have a nice nap?”

Bucky nodded. 

Daddy put him on the change table to change his soggy diaper. “Oh Bud. You have a bit of a rash.” He got the diaper cream out. 

Bucky snuggled alligator. “Daddy?” He said around his paci. “When i’ da new boy co’ing?”

“He’s going to be here in a few hours.” Daddy smiled at Bucky as he finished changing him. “It looks like your onesie attracted your lunch! We better change it.”

Bucky shivered a little when daddy pulled off his blue onesie and he was wearing nothing but his diaper. “G’een one?” He asked. 

Daddy got his green onesie out with the alligator on the chest. “Arms up!”

Pretty soon Bucky had a fresh, clean onesie, a pair of sweats and socks on. Daddy carried him out to the living room where Daddy Sam was playing on the floor with Scottie and Tony. 

“Look who finally woke up,” Sam grinned. “Hey, Bucky. Nice sleep?”

Bucky nodded, then yawned so hard he lost his pacifier. He whined a little bit. 

Sam quickly dusted it off and put it back in his mouth. 

“You want to get his bottle?” Daddy asked. 

A few minutes later, Bucky was snuggled on Daddy’s lap with a warm bottle of milk and his alligator. Both daddies had sat him down not too long ago and they made some rules about his bottle. Bucky had wanted a bottle all the time even instead of eating meals! He liked how a bottle made him feel safe. But now he could only have one after he’d eaten breakfast, when he woke up from his nap and before bed, and occasionally if he was very upset. 

Scottie brought Bucky a block. “See?” He pointed at alligator. 

Bucky shook his head a little. Scottie always wanted to trade toys so he could hold alligator. 

Daddy patted Scottie’s head. “Maybe in a bit, baby. Bucky is still waking up.”

Scottie looked disappointed but crawled back to where Tony was stacking blocks to make a tower. 

When his milk was gone, Bucky slid off Daddy’s lap and rooted around in the toy box for his cars. He set alligator down and forgot that he didn’t want anyone to touch him. 

Sam looked at Steve for a moment. “Should probably go toss that back in his crib.”

Steve nodded. “We’re finally at a point where Scottie isn’t constantly getting yelled at.”

Sam smiled a little. “It’s been a long month between getting the kids back in routine, weaning Bucky at least partially from his bottle and getting the boys to sleep at night.”

“And now we’re taking on a fourth little,” Steve said with a wry grin at Sam. 

“But it’s not permanent,” Sam said. “We’re babysitting. How old is TJ when he’s little?”

Steve put alligator on a shelf out of reach of the babies. “His mom said he can age up to four but usually it’s more like 2-3 just like Buck.”

“Oh goody...” Sam deadpanned. “How fun. Someone else for Bucky to fight with. I’m assuming he’s in diapers?”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah he is. Good thing there’s two of us. I’m hoping they’ll play together too.” 

////

Two hours later, everyone was in the common area, trying to calm a screaming TJ. He wasn’t happy at being left with strangers. Steve carried him around, patting his back and trying to soothe him. He wouldn’t take his pacifier or his blankie. He just screamed and cried for mama.

Tony was crying in Bruce’s arms; Scottie was snuggled into Sam’s shoulder, watching the new little with big eyes. 

Thor was carrying Bucky around because he’d started crying as soon as TJ did as well. It was a little chaotic. 

Loki was big today, thank goodness. He was trying to help with TJ by following Steve around and picking up the paci every time TJ dropped it. 

Pepper was there with the twins who were wreaking havoc on the toy bin, trying to find something that might calm the new boy. She was also trying to talk to TJ. He shook his head, still crying for mama. 

Nat was carrying a wailing Peter on her hip and Clint was also watching the scenario with big eyes, desperately holding onto his big headspace. 

Phil warmed up a few bottles which he now gave to Bruce, Steve and Thor. 

As soon as the warm milk hit TJ’s tongue he started nursing, his cries tapering into hiccuping sighs. 

When his cries stopped, Bucky calmed enough to take his bottle and so did Tony. 

Peter settled down when Natasha sat down and nursed him. 

All the caregivers exchanged tentative looks as peace once more settled over the group. Pietro came and offered a blue plush rabbit to Steve. “Uncle Steve? This one for him?” 

Steve smiled at the youngster. “Thanks buddy.” 

TJ slowly took the bunny, hugging it to himself, his eyes closing. He was clearly exhausted from the crying jag. 

Steve was told, he also hadn’t napped. 

Steve slowly settled into a rocking chair. TJ stayed asleep to his relief. “I’m going to just stay here and let him nap,” he said softly. He brought TJ’s blanket to his cheek and smiled when the sleeping toddler nuzzled it.The bottle was almost empty. He retrieved the yellow pacifier on his pinky and carefully switched it out with the empty bottle. 

Thor took it for him and Steve settled back, rocking gently to keep his young charge asleep. 

Before long, all the littles were playing again, with plenty of shushing from the caregivers. Nobody wanted to wake TJ. 

Clint’s big headspace had vanished and he was sitting on Phil’s lap, sucking his thumb sleepily. He had also missed his nap. 

Bucky came to Steve and watched TJ for a few moments. “Daddy?”

“Yes?” Steve asked quietly.

“When TJ gon’ pay wif us?” He gently touched TJ’s riot of brunette curls. 

Steve smiled at his boy. “When he wakes up, maybe he will be ready to play.”

Satisfied, Bucky joined Pietro on the rug again. He liked playing cars with Pietro. He was pretty wild. Wanda wanted to play cars as well and Pepper was trying to help Pietro share with his sister. The six year old twins were a handful. She was glad they weren’t babies. At least most of the time. 

Pietro squirmed, grabbing himself. “Mommy! Potty!”

Pepper scooped him up and ran towards the bathroom. Oh the joys. 

Wanda plopped down beside Bucky. “Can I have the purple car, please?” 

Bucky nodded and handed her the requested car. “C’ash?” He asked around his paci. He pointed to his car on the rug. 

She grinned and they crashed their cars together. “Now let’s crash the blue and red ones!”

Thor put a finger to his lips. “Shh. TJ and Clint are both sleeping.”

Phil nodded his thanks. His boy was leaning against his chest, long legs hanging on either side of Phil’s lap. His head lolled to the side as he settled into a deep sleep.  


Steve smiled at Phil. “I think this is going to be good for TJ. He needs to be with other kids.”   
Nat nodded in agreement. “I think so too. So the President and his wife are gone for three weeks?”

Steve shrugged. “They have some big shindig in England. They couldn’t take TJ.”

“Hopefully he’ll settle in and enjoy life here in the tower,” Phil said.    
  


Steve certainly hoped so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Sam were trying to keep the peace. They weren’t having much luck. It wasn’t even close to nap time. It was only nine thirty. 

“You’re lucky I moved in! You seem to be getting a new little every time someone needs help.” Sam caught the blue block that sailed past his ear and dropped it back in the bin.

Steve shrugged. “I know they’re a lot of work, but you love it too.”

“You’re lucky I love kids,” Sam laughed. “Damn lucky!”

Steve laughed. “You’re lucky I like you enough to LET you help!”

Sam scoffed. “Ha! You need me. Admit it.”

”I’m Cap. I could do it by myself if I wanted to! I could do this all day.” He laughed at Sam’s dramatic eye roll and kept Tony from dumping the entire box of Lego. 

Phil had come over with Clint and the three were trying to get three toddlers and two babies to get along. 

TJ was starting to settle in after two days of almost constant crying. Steve was super thankful for his super strength. He’d carried TJ a lot already since it was the only way to get the little somewhat happy. Walking, bouncing and patting. His milk had come back up a few times after a bottle and Steve had the stains on his shirt to prove it. 

Today was better though. Today he was actually at the toy box with Clint and Bucky. 

“Did he finally sleep last night?” Phil asked. He knew Steve had walked him in the common area most of the night. He’d heard TJ screaming until about three in the morning. Between withdrawal and missing his parents, TJ hadn’t slept at all the first night.

“I kept him in bed with me,” Steve said, his eyes on the newest youngster. “He did sleep some.” He was already totally wrapped around TJ’s pinky. He was adorable just like Bucky, and knowing that he suffered brain damage as well made Steve feel protective. 

“You want to go nap?” Phil asked. 

Steve laughed. “I think I better stay up and help you guys. Five little ones is a handful.”

Sam yawned. “I’d go for a nap but Scottie would have a fit. He’s been my baby.” 

At his words, Scottie looked at Sam and grinned. “Dada!” He crawled into Sam’s lap, snuggling in. 

“Why is it dada every time you make a stinky diaper?” Sam asked with a chuckle. “Why can’t Steve be dada then?” He looked at Steve. “You’re lucky that I don’t mind changing diapers.” He got up carrying the baby towards the nursery.

“You love it!” Steve shot back. 

Sam snorted before disappearing into the nursery. 

Phil shook his head and looked back at Steve. “I’m glad you have Sam to help you. He’s a good man. I understand why President Hammond wanted TJ here. He’ll be safe from the press and the paparazzi. But does he know you already have three littles? Including a mentally challenged little?”

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t really tell him. He knows I’m a caregiver and asked me to keep his boy safe. I didn’t want to let him down.” He was very thankful for Sam. Without him he _wouldn't_ be able to do this. 

“Steve!” Phil scolded.He rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

They were interrupted when TJ reached for the purple car Clint was holding. “Mine!” 

“No!” Clint frowned. “I have it!” He pulled at his ear and whined. 

Phil quickly picked TJ up before Clint could hit him and danced around with him, making the little boy giggle. “Let’s find you a different car,” he smiled, bopping TJ’s nose gently. He was doing his best to help Steve and Sam get their house full settled. 

TJ wrinkled his nose and giggled louder, making Phil laugh. “You’re a stinker.” 

TJ spotted his bottle beside Steve’s chair, car forgotten. “Miwk!” He climbed onto Steve’s lap, reaching for the half empty bottle. 

Steve cuddled him as he nursed. “That’s right. You finish your milk.” 

“Daddy!” Bucky whined, coming to lean on Steve. “I sit on you!” 

Steve ruffled his hair with his free hand. “In a bit, Boo. Let TJ have his milk first.”

Bucky pushed his lower lip out, his eyes filling with tears. “NO!” He tried to climb onto Steve’s lap anyway.  
  


Tj kicked at him. “Go ‘way!” 

“Hey Bucky,” Phil said, trying to distract him. “Can you show Uncle Phil your favourite car?”

Bucky was torn between wanting daddy cuddles and wanting uncle Phil’s attention. He slowly turned finally and went to the pile of cars on the rug. “Dis one.” He held a bright red sports car up to Phil. 

“Very nice!” Phil exclaimed. 

TJ was distracted for a moment. “Car?” He pointed at the red car.

“Milk,” Steve reminded him, wiggling the bottle in his mouth.” TJ settled back again. 

Clint frowned, pulling himself onto Phil’s knee. “Daddy! Need drink!” He pulled harder at his left ear. 

Phil gave him his sippy cup of milk. “Here you go, bug.”

“Is he sick?” Steve asked. Clint was usually very independent. 

“His ear is bugging him,” Phil said. 

Bucky now had Clint’s purple car and didn’t want to give it back when Clint wanted it.  


“All mine!” Bucky said, holding as many cars as he could and stomping his foot for emphasis.  


“You’re ‘posed to share!” Clint yelled. 

“The jealousy is getting out of hand again.What the heck are we going to do when Bucky’s big?” Sam asked, reentering the room with a fresh, clean Scottie. He put him on the floor. After helping Phil settle the two, Sam sat back on his knees. “He’s so jealous of anyone needing Steve’s attention or wanting to play with his toys. And he’s probably going to be big in a day or two. Then it’s bigger jealousy! And more meltdowns.”

“It’s probably because TJ came,” Phil said. “It’ll just take time to adjust.”

“Let’s hope that we have TJ settled a bit more by then.” Steve placed a soft kiss on the nursing boy’s forehead. “He’s getting there.” 

TJ looked up, his big eyes studyingSteve. “Uncwe?” The fingers of his free hand explored Steve’s face, poking into his mouth. 

Steve nodded, kissing the curious digits. “That’s right buddy. Uncle.” TJ had just crawled right into his lap and his heart. His mop of brunette curls and big blue eyes were hard to resist. Add to that, rosy cheeks and a sweet disposition and Steve couldn’t stop the deep desireto be the best caregiver the little ever had. His parents meant well but they were busy people. 

Phil let Clint climb onto his lap again, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Did you forget to tell daddy you needed to potty?” He patted Clint’s bottom. 

Clint started to fuss and put his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“I think he’s coming down with an ear infection,” Phil sighed. “You guys gonna be okay? I better get my boy back upstairs and get him down for a nap.”

“We’ll be fine. Thanks Phil.” Sam nodded at the agent. 

Phil left with Clint whining about owees in his ear.

Sam sat down again. “Poor Clint.”

Steve nodded. “Poor Phil. Clint’s a handful when he’s sick. We’re lucky our boys are pretty healthy.”

“You’re lucky I cook healthy meals for them,” Sam said glibly. He liked poking fun at Steve’s lack of culinary skills. 

Steve stuck his tongue out. “You’re lucky we wanna eat your cooking!”   
  
Sam laughed at that. “Sure! I make great food!” He turned serious again. “Did Elaine say how often TJ has big days?” Sam gently petted Scottie’s hair. The baby slid to the floor to investigate the tower of blocks Tony was building. 

Steve looked at Sam thoughtfully. “She said that the overdose knocked him into his little headspace hard. He was in the hospital three days and then home for four. And then here for two. So he’s been little for nine days straight. He may have a big day soon. Not sure.” Steve took the now empty bottle from TJ. “There you go, buddy. Was that what you needed?”

TJ burped loudly, grinned, then got off his lap and watched as Bucky immediately climbed into his Daddy’s lap. “Mine Uncwe!” TJ tried to push Bucky off. 

“My Daddy!” Bucky retaliated, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and glaring at TJ. 

TJ frowned for just a moment then shot Steve a cheeky grin and went straight for the red car that Bucky had left on the rug. 

“No no no!! My car!” Bucky yelled, getting off and running at TJ. 

Steve caught him by the arm. “Whooaa! Slow down! It’s a car for everyone to play with.”

“NOOO!” Bucky pulled to get away, trying to grab at TJ. 

TJ stared at Bucky while driving the car up and down his shirt. “My car!”

Steve lifted Bucky into his arms. “Hey Boo. You want a snack?”  


The boy immediately stopped screaming. “Snack?” 

“Nack?” Tony asked with interest, brown eyes following Steve. Quickly getting to his feet, he toddled towards the kitchen. 

“Naaaack!” Scottie yelled, following Tony as fast as he could. 

TJ pouted up at Sam. “Uncwe! Snack?” 

Sam picked the little up. “You can have a snack too TJ.”  


Once all four babies were in their highchairs, Samquickly filled sippy cups with watered down apple juice and Steve got four small bowls of goldfish crackers and some apple slices.  
  


Tony grabbed at his apple juice like a dying man. 

Once it was quiet, Steve sagged into a chair and let his head hit the table gently. “Sam..... I’m crazy.” 

“I already knew that,” Sam returned drolly, his lopsided grin aimed at Steve as he deftly caught the sippy cup that Tony flung at his head.“More juice, Tones?”

“DUICE!” Tony yelled. 

Sam got up to refill it. “I’m not sure crazy even covers this level of insanity though.” He put the full cup back on the baby’s highchair. 

Steve laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. Our life is chaotic on the best of days and especially now with TJ it’s insane. But I think I get it.”

Steve looked pensive for a moment. “It’s so satisfying.” A goldfish hit his ear and he shot a look at Scottie. “Eat your snack. Don’t throw it.” Scottie threw a second goldfish. 

“Satisfying?” Sam asked. “Satisfying because you’re helping a little who needs it?”

Sam grabbed a napkin when Bucky choked on his juice, spitting juice and a mouthful of goldfish all over his tray. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Do _**you**_ think I’m crazy?” 

Sam sighed and wiped up the mess. “I know you’re crazy because, Steve, you wouldn’t trade this for anything, no matter how many diapers you need to change or messes you clean up. Also you’re crazy because you know TJ needs you, just like our other three and that’s why you agreed to take him.” 

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, you read my mind. Besides, you can at least say you’re lucky you’re never bored.” 

Tony spilled all his crackers on the floor. “FISSY!!! Tum Tony!!” He held out an imploring hand towards the floor. “OH NO!! FISSY!!”   


“The fishies are on the floor now,” Sam explained. 

“See, never boring.” Steve grinned at Sam, pouring a few more on Tony’s tray. “There’s more fishies.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re not just crazy, Steve. I think you might be looney bin material. You’re the only guy I know who wants to help every little that needs it. If it was up to you we’d probably have ten littles.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “See? I knew you’d understand.”

Sam balled up the juice soaked, disgusting napkin and threw it at Steve, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “You’re damn lucky I like you, Steve Rogers!” 

Steve grimaced as he caught the napkin then shook his head with a laugh. He was lucky. Lucky to have a great partner like Sam, lucky to have three amazing boys of his own and lucky to borrow a fourth little boy to love. Sam was right. Steve was damn lucky. 


End file.
